Opposites attract
by Jasper's Southern Gal
Summary: Twilight redone. Bella's a strange guardian angel, who just moved to Forks. Edward's a vampire player, who lives with his vampire family. Bella is the family's angel, Who hates edward. What if she's mistaking the feeling for something else? ExB Allcanon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story so be nice. Please. I don't mean to copy anyone story on any other site. (OR THIS ONE!!) So no one copy this, or say I've copied. THAT WOULD BE MEAN!!!!!! :[ **

**DISCLAIMER: if y'all don't know that Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight you need your heads checked. ^_^**

**And im very sorry about my grammar.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_SUMMARY:_

_Bella knows all about mythical creatures. She is one! An angel to be exact, though her personality is anything but. Edwards a player. A drop dead gorgeous player! With them being alike, but oh so different, will they ever fall in love? Twilight remix! Please read!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

This is the story of a girl who cried a river, and drowned the whole world. The story started on her seventh birthday when the first tears fell. She cried because of the pain, she cried because of the hurt, she cried because she would always be different, thanks to the powers given to her.......

Perhaps i was being a tad dramatic? My names Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. If you don't? Well let's just say the last guy didn't make it out of the hospital for graduation. I was given powers every year. The first time it happened my senses were strengthened. The second, i was given in-human strength and speed. On my 9th i got the ability to control minds, erase and plant memories, read minds and talk in them. My tenth i got the ability to feel emotions and change them with my voice. It depended on the song i sang. For my 11th i could control the elements. I could speak to fire and i even made a hammock out of ivy. My 12th scared me the most.

_(Flashback)_

_I walked into the forest behind my house. I started running when i was out of view. I had to go further in, because otherwise people might find me, when it was happening. Today was my birthday and i had been dreading this part. I didn't want to get hurt. What if today, i die? The thought was killing me. No pun intended. I was honestly scared. Every day since my 7__th__ birthday i thought about this. What if i die? What if someone finds out about this and im dissected like an alien? Those types of thoughts were always running through my mind. I sighed and continued running. I hadn't realised i had stopped. I found my tree house in the next minute's climber up and got changed into the white dress i kept there. I jumped down and landed flat on my back. I shut my eyes and waited. I felt myself being raised from the ground. I opened my eyes and for the first time in days, i smiled a true smile. No pretending. No nothing. Just a smile. I was in the air and _shining_ the feeling was so strange. White light was radiating out of me. It felt like i was underwater. I shut my eyes as i felt the air blow past me. The grass and leaves skimmed off my back as i fell back on the ground. Then the pain started. I screamed as the pleasant underwater floating turned to drowning. The pain increased and i started to writhe. Icy water seemed to fill my lungs as i coughed, desperate for air. My body was cold now. To cold. I screamed louder but only bubbles rose in the air. My eyes started to sting, my lungs burning. Water filled my ears and nose, as my legs started to cramp. There was still no water visible. After three hours of this torture, my throat was raw. I coughed and spluttered all the water out of my lungs.i got up shakily and climbed back into the tree house. I took the dress off and dried myself, putting the clothes I came in back on. I ran as fast as I could, through the forest, wondering what powers I had gotten. I walked in and realised I smelled faintly of salt. Renee opened her mouth to ask something. I instantly knew what she was asking so I saved her the trouble. _

"_I went for a walk in the woods." I ran to my room and shut the door._

_(End of flashback)_

From that day on I had known every question before it was even asked and I could store all the information I had ever seen, in my head. My 13th birthday was a physical change. I had never been beautiful but at the same time never ugly. I had dirty blonde hair from mom, dark blue eyes and pale skin. After my 13th everyone's eyes followed me. I had shimmery stick-straight golden blonde hair that never got greasy. My eyes were midnight blue with a splattering of violet and silver, almost white. They sparkled like glitter. My features were sharper, more defined, with a flawless complection. My lips were full and a blood red colour, that always looked glossy. My lashes which were jet black and extremely thick, framed my large almond shaped eyes. I had curves to make a supermodel kill herself just to get. It helped greatly that I was as tall as 5'6. I'm 5'8 now and my legs look _fab-u-lous!_ My mom and her husband were pretty rich so I got awesome clothes! My most prized possession though was not any of my outfits, it was my baby. My Ferrari 360 spider, in midnight blue, with white seat and black and blue designs going up it. I got on my 16th and I got something else on my 16 too. The power to turn invisible. Add that to the other stuff plus instinct for my 14th and shape shifting for my 15th I should be pretty happy right? Wrong. I didn't want to know that my parents were disappointed when I spent the night out, and came back with someone different than the morning before. I didn't want to know that my boyfriend was cheating on me because I wasn't easy enough. I didn't want to know that everyone thought I must be cheating because I'm a blonde with a 4.0 average. The only upside to this is that im popular and I get first pick with boys. Im not exactly a whore, but im not as pure as the driven snow. I only have 6 boyfriends a year. Maybe 7 if they're cute. My 17th is tomorrow, and im going to my dad's the day after. If I'm alive that is. Today im round at Dexter's, my boyfriend's house. Tomorrow after school we break up. It's what we do best. Me and Dex are best friends. It was the social chain of our school that brought us together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I got out of Dexter's shower and dried off. Grabbing one of his shirt I walked back into his room. He had a pair of jeans on and he came over to help me button his shirt. We walked out into the games room and sat on the overstuffed couch. We watched TV. on the plasma for a couple of hours, before his parents came. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!!!!" Mrs. Simone screamed. Oh yeah, we had a couple of rounds in there.

"Sorry mom! I'll clean it up when Bella's gone." Dexter called back. his older brother Vinny, I assume walked in. He was visiting for the week. He stopped when he saw us.

"wow how did my little bro manage to trick you into dating him? Im still single." Vinny asked curiously but also slightly shocked.

"don't worry V. She's dumping me tomorrow." Dexter grinned. Vinny laughed.

"I am single though" he added seriously.

I grinned wickedly, and said "sorry Vinny. Im leaving the next day" he pouted.

"but wait! 2hy are you breaking up with him tomorrow? Why not the day you leave?"

"because we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourlast few hours together, if I was about to board a plane."

"well unless we used the toilets...." dexter added thoughtfully. We all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the nice people who reviewed and added my story to alerts. Its nice peoplez like you who make authors days! Haha!**

**Soooo this I the part I hate.**

**A lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I sure as hell wish I did though. Along with the other something billion in the world.**

**Please read and review!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Fog twists around my ankles, its icy tendrils caressing my bare legs. My clothes are torn and im running flat out. The shadows, emphasized by the fog, creep closer as my stone heart doesn't beat. Non-existent endorphins pump through my empty veins, reminding me more painfully that I am a monster. My bleeding wings beat frantically, trying to get me away from the oncoming threat. One of my pursuers' lung for me but my instincts kick in and I swerve. I play right into their trap, as the figures, varying in size, surround me. I crouch and snarl at them but they don't even flinch. Im scared. Im going to die. And no one knows or cares. I've lost._

_They attack and I scream, trying desperately to live. To get out. _

_A loud ripping noise is coming from me. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, but then it's gone. Everything's gone. I look down to where I see myself, mirrored perfectly, collapsing into one of them. The creature pulls out their . . . . arm? from me. I fall to the ground, tears streaking my pale, white cheeks, fogging up my blank eyes. The moon comes out and suddenly, I see clearly. There is a large hole in my chest. Where my heart should be. The truth sinks in . . . ._

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up screaming. I stifle my cries, until only quiet sobs, rack through my frame.

Only a dream, only a dream.

_Yeah, only one that you _die _in._

shut up brain.

_Make me, bitch._

Okay you asked for it!

**Ladies, ladies! Calm down, and let's talk about this in a civilized manner.**

Tag team her?

_Tag team her._

And then my mind was off. Scratching, pulling hair, and bitch slapping.

I got out of bed, my acute senses making sure it didn't move and that I didn't make a sound.

I got dressed in a cute blue studded mini, a white dobby print, hanky style halter cami, and light blue chucks. I put my stick straight blonde hair in a French plait and dropped out of my open window, landing on the balls of my feet with an inaudible thud. I didn't know why I was going this early, but something told me that I had to. The same thing was easing my dread, and I sensed that this might be the best birthday I've had for 10 years. I ran taking in my surroundings that I hadn't seen for a year exactly. I got to my tree house and changed into a pleated chiffon white dress. I lay down and soon fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

"awake dear one." A soft quiet voice whispered.

"we have waited a long time for you to come." Another, more masculine, voice said. I felt like I was floating. I was on something soft and fluffy and whatever it was it smelt amazing. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I smiled as I remembered all the movies, when people came out into the sunlight, the y would say, "ahhh!!!! The light . . . . it burns!!!!!" this is what I wanted to scream. Once I got over the lighting, my eyes settled on 2 people who were standing over me. No not people . . . . they had white wings, with red streaks coming out of the base. "Who are you?" I asked then gasped. My voice sounded like the tinkling of silver bells, and softer even than the girl who had spoken previously.

"My name is meggie, and this is Eragon. We are angels. You are a guardian angel and you are different from others like yourself in three ways." Meggie told me.

"First, you weren't dead when you were taken from the earth, second, you are more powerful than any other guardian angel, and thirdly, you will be guarding a family of immortals. That's why you need all the power." Eragon finished for her. I gaped at them like they had just said they were . . . . well, _angels. _Cause there ain't no way in _hell_, no pun intended, that I was an angel! I mean, they would've had a better chance in convincing me im a mushroom. Im serious.

"So are we." Eragon said in a stern voice. Holy shit!!!! Did he just read my mind?? Wow.

"Look in the mirror bella." Meggie sounded exasperated. I looked around and sure enough there _was_ a mirror. I got up from where I had been lying down and walked over to it. What I saw shocked me. My face was a perfect oval, my hair had thick layers in, a cute fringe that waved, and select pieces did the same. My eyes were bigger, making me look cuter than bambi, and my cheekbones were higher. I was slightly taller, about 5'9. My lips were plumper, and my nose was a cute little button. I looked so…angelic. Then I really looked. On my back were a pair of snowy white wings, with streaks of black spread out, running from where the wings connected to my back to the tips. My skin was a white-cream color, which shone like a pearl. I had a light sparkling pink dusting my cheeks. i smiled and gasped when it revealed my teeth. They were all slightly pointed, looking lethal in the sunlight.

"Do you believe us now?"

"Yes…" I trailed off, unable to say anything more. They smiled and slowly faded…

xXxXxXxXx

I got back still in a daze at what had transpired. _An angel… im an angel… wow…_ then something hit me. My wings!!! I couldn't let mom see them!

_calm down bella. Your wings are only visible to mythical creatures, and even then you're able to hid them if you so wish. It's like your heartbeat and blood. Humans can see and hear if they're near enough of course, your blood and heartbeat, even though you don't have either. _meggie and Eragon's voices sounded in my head. I nodded. The no heartbeat and no blood didn't come as a surprise. I climbed through my window and crawled under the comforter. **(A/N or blanket or whatever you Americans call your duvets. Im Irish. I honestly don't know.)** I fell asleep for what seemed like seconds, before my alarm clock awoke me rather rudely. I threw it at the wall as was my routine, then I got out of bed and turned it off, immediately halting the annoying high pitched whining coming from it. I pulled on a white retro Minnie mouse tee, hot pink criminal damage zebra shorts, and a studded belt. I grabbed an awesome pair of David Wyatt black ankle boots with pink ribbon as their strap. I picked up a pair of aviator-style acetate sunglasses and put them on top of my head. I let my hair down and walked out of my room, into the kitchen. I plopped down onto one of those high swivel chairs. My messenger bag was under the counter so I pulled it out, ready for school. While I was putting money in my purse for starbucks, mom and Phil came in.

"happy birthday sweetie!!!" mom cooed, while Phil brought in a plate of low fat waffles, with melted dark chocolate and butter on. I thanked him and dug in.

"presents!" Phil rejoiced, after I had finished. My smile felt like it could crack my face. I loved the thought of birthdays and presents, once I had come back from the forest that is. Mom disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a camera and for wrapped up presents. Yay!!!! She handed me the smallest and I eagerly unwrapped it. Oh my god. I flew across the room and hugged both of them, without crushing their ribs. It was no easy feat.

"!!!!!!" I screamed. The present was 2 tickets to see paramore on tour for 'no doubt' in London with vip passes, and 5'000 pounds spending money!!!! **(A/N I love paramore, and I was going to see the tour in Dublin, but they had sold out. ):**

"hon, that isn't even half so don't tire yourself out with hugs." Phil joked. We all laughed. I had actually done that once. I fainted from dehydration and exhaustion at my 10th birthday party. He handed me the next one and I opened it carefully 'cause it looked delicate. It was a new iPod touch phone with 8gb memory for all my music and stuff. I hugged them, careful not to hurt them as usual. I had two presents left and I was bouncing with excitement. I ripped the next one open and almost dropped it.

"oh my frickin' Jesus!!!" I shrieked. It was the Alexander McQueen union jack clutch. The one I had been _**pining **_over.

"!!" i ran over to mom and Phil and hugged them.

"look inside bells…" mom chuckled. I opened it and gasped. It was a shiny black American express card. I had never had a credit card before… I just had pocket money… and mom's credit card.

"mom, what…?" I trailed off.

"for your shopping trip in Seattle. You need winter clothes. Every week I'll put your allowance plus 50 dollars into your account every week. There's already 1000 dollars in there." She explained. I smiled and said thanks.

"one more!" Phil said, handing it to me. I opened it and smiled. It was a new apple laptop in hot pink, with a webcam and broadband connection.

"so we can keep in contact." Phil told me. I had an apple Mac but I wanted to leave that here. I once again hugged them and grabbed my bag, sliding the laptop and iphone in. I put the other stuff in my room and hurried out to the garage.

"I love you guys" I called before running to my car. I turned on the ignition and revved the engine. I lowered the roof as the garage door opened mechanically, my sunglasses already covering my eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. when the door fully opened I sped off…

xXxXxXxXx

**I am SO sorry that it took this long to update. I've been snowed under by the amount of school work I have to do!! Anyway hopefully I can get the next chapter up quicker… read and review!!!! **

**IIII**

**IIII**

**IIII**

**\\\\////**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: do I really have to do this every chapter? It's killin' me!!! Here goes... I don't own twilight. Not even jasper.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey Iz!" Charlie greeted me as I came through the terminal. I had only a duffle bag with me as my clothes and stuff had been shipped over yesterday. I hoped all my clothes would fit in to my new wardrobe, as I would still need to get forks appropriate clothes, even though I couldn't get cold. My granddad had been pretty rich and mom was the apple of his eye, so naturally when she got married he gave Charlie a lot of money to buy a nice house to bring both of us up in. Mom of course insisted to have a massive wardrobe for all our stuff, not that she needed it once she left him. I raised my head about an inch to look at Charlie.

"Hey dad! It's great to finally be here! I missed you!" I gushed, hugging him. He was uncomfortable, but he returned it anyway.

"I hope you like it here Izzy." He mumbled. I grinned. We walked to the cruiser and got in.

"Did my baby arrive okay?" I asked, worry tingeing my musical voice. Charlie's mouth fell open.

"I mean my car." I explained. "Oh. Yeah it did." He told me. _It?! It?! He called my car it!?!? _I mentally fumed. The rest of the journey was in silence until Charlie pulled up in front of a 2 storey house. I jumped out of the car a little too quickly and raced over to my baby.

"You left her out in this weather?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah… I need to clean out the garage." He answered sheepishly.

"Well, I'll do it then. It'll make me feel better about invading your space." I walked off before he could argue. I ran upstairs, and opened my new room's black door with bumper stickers on. I walked in and smiled.

It was a checkered black and white design on 3 walls, and the one facing the back garden was neon pink with black hounds-tooth. The top and bottom borders of the walls were silver and the thick carpet was also silver. The room contained a silver desk and a massive silver bear that was 2 sizes bigger than me, on the pink side and a black wooden book shelf with loads of scribbles and smiley faces on it, a massive black CD rack, a black night stand with a neon pink lamp on and neon pink, silver, white and black colored frames with pictures of me, family and friends on the checkered walls. My bed was a black metal welded frame, with a comfy mattress, and my comforter was black with neon splattered all over it. There was a checkered door that led to my walk-in closet. There was also a large bathroom coming off the closet, so I was happy. I put my duffle bag on my bed and emptied it carefully. I put my laptop on the shelf of my desk that rolls out, my iPod went on my bed side table, and the few books I had brought with me on the book shelf leaving 'pride and prejudiced and zombies' beside my iPod.

I picked up the keys to my new closet and opened it, my nose immediately assaulted by the smell of my favorite perfume, 'amour amour'. There was clothes racks' covering the walls, with shelves under them to hold all my shoes. There was an island in the middle, with a large cube shaped mirror, and shelves and draws to put my lingerie and accessories and stuff. The walls of my closet were reflective like a mirror room, and the floor was made up of a dark wood. There was a plush red carpet, about a meter in width, evenly space away from the clothes and the island with little lights along the edge, like a runway. Boxes filled the large space waiting to be unpacked. I did exactly that in a matter of minutes, leaving out a black Australian third reef bomber jacket, a skelanimal dead doodle t-shirt, a black tutu with hot pink ribbons, a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Suede platform sandals, pink leg-warmers, some bracelets and a simple black heart pendant. I also left out a pair of sparkly black snake bites and a sparkly black nose stud.

I brought the boxes marked 'bedroom' into my room and unloaded them. Most of the boxes contained books, cds and posters but others contained all my gaming systems and a plasma TV with DVD combo. I changed into my pyjama's consisting of a black vest top with purple words saying 'I love sleep' and purple bottom's with black polka dots on. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up to my alarm clocks shrill screaming. I crushed it with my hand and put the dust in my bin. _Oh well. I can always get another one…_ I rolled out of bed and crawled to my dressing room. You may have guessed that on any other day apart from my birthday, I wasn't exactly a morning person. I got in the shower and washed my hair with cherry shampoo. I got dressed in the clothes I had picked out last night, whilst putting on some eyeliner to make my eyes look smokier. Running downstairs I grabbed a muesli bar and chugged down some orange juice before grabbing my new messenger bag that had all my stuff in, including my iPod, phone and laptop. I hoped into my car and raced away, eager to start my new school.

xXxXxXxXx

I was blasting Typical by tickle me pink when I came in, and every head turned towards me. I smirked and slid gracefully out of my car after turning off the music. I noticed a silver Volvo at the other side off the parking lot. It was probably the only thing in this tiny town that might actually pass 60km/h. people stared at me as I passed, whispering amongst themselves.

"She's not pretty at all. I bet she's had plastic surgery." A horrible nasal voice sneered. I resisted the urge to turn around and make sure she would need plastic surgery in the very near future, not that she didn't have it already.

"Dibs! She's sex on legs!"

"She so mine. Who wouldn't want to go out with me?" I knew that was a rhetorical question but I wanted to turn around to the ugly boy and scream 'ME!'

"Damn that blonde's hot! She even better looking than Rosalie Hale!"

"Wow, maybe she's related to the Cullen's or Hales?"

"Look at those legs! The Cullen girls don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe she's a relative of one of the Cullen's?" I was interested about who these people seemed to compare me with. Maybe they were the family I was guarding... a thought occurred to me. How was I meant to know who I was guardian for?

_You'll feel a pull towards them. You best sit on your own as a precaution. _Eragon told me. I sighed. Being an angel was doing my head in… correction, angels were in my head and doing it in. Lovely. I walked to the office and looked at the old woman there. She had unnatural red hair but a warm friendly smile on her wasted face.

"Hello I'm Izzy Swan. I'm here for my schedule." I said my voice warm.

"Hello dear. Here's your schedule, a map of the school and you have to get these signed by all the teachers, and bring them back to me at the end of the day." She smiled warmly and I said thanks and left.

I walked to English and sat on my own. I did this in every class, and ignored or turned down every person that came near me, boy or girl. It reached lunch and I still hadn't seen them. Surely I would have by now? Maybe they'll come to me…or maybe not considering I don't have my wings showing. Then my mind went black. I could only see 5 beautiful, inhumanly so, people. There were three boys; one was big and muscular like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blonde hair. The last was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze hair. The girls were complete opposites. The tall one was a lot like me. She had killer curves, long golden blonde hair that waved gently to her waist. The small girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short, and spiked in every direction. As I watched the pixies face went blank for a few seconds, then she returned to normal and got up. She danced over to my table with such grace that humans could not posses.

"Hello! My name's Alice Cullen! Would you like to sit with me?" she asked. I couldn't think straight as my mind was still covered in a white haze. She took my arm and pulled me over to her siblings, while everyone else stared. I sat automatically next to the blonde girl with Alice on my other side.

"Alice! First Edward brings his sluts to the table and now you're bringing them for him!" Barbie hissed to low for the human to hear. My mind cleared and I understood why it had done that. I was their guardian angel. And they were vampires.

"Excuse me Barbie, but I'm not some weak slutty deaf human, so would you please not treat me like one." I snarled, and then stopped making sure the humans couldn't hear. I had a hot temper at the best of times but I resented being called a slut. I actually liked the guys I went out with, and I never played around. "Oh yeah, and I know your vampires, since I'm your guardian angel." The bell went and I stood up and walked out.

xXxXxXxXx

NEW MOON WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to see it on the 20th cause that's the first day it was out here and I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was annoyed at the ending though… that sucked! Kay so I've got a beta now and she was awesome to take me on! Her screen name's Twilight Girl27

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuz that just makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; I only own the thoughts in my head.**

**My fantastic Beta is Blood and Fangs27!!!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I walked to Biology; I'd already decided that I would go to their house and tell the leader, Carlisle, about myself. It would be easier to go in the night, as it turns out, I don't need to eat human food, and I could eat fresh meat and never need to sleep. I walked in and felt it. The pull that Meggie and Eragon had explained I would feel when in close vicinity to the person, or persons, I guarded.

I took a brief look around, to brief for a human to catch. Sure enough the carrot head guy was sitting down, with a different slut in his lap than at lunch. I felt sick, but I brushed it off. I hated man-whores but I wouldn't let that show. I looked up at the teacher's desk, silently thanking god for letting the teacher be a male; although a woman would be just as easy. I upped my charm levels as I sauntered over.

"Hello, I'm new here. My name's Izzy Swan. I need you to sign my slip." I said smoothly. He did immediately, telling me to go and sit next to a guy called Mike Newton. That definitely wouldn't do.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to Edward Cullen." I purred. His heart rate went hay-wire, and beads of sweat broke across his forehead.

"Y-yes. Of c-course, m-miss." He stuttered then said louder, "Lauren! Go sit beside Mike!" She tried to argue but Mr. Player told her to go, his eyes fixed on my legs. I was not so biased to say my smile was the sexiest in the world, but I tried my best. I walked towards him, swaying my hips as I went.

"Hello. I'm Izzy. You're Edward right?" I asked hitching my tutu up as I sat down. His eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips. _I must not slap him! I must not slap him! _I repeated over and over again.

"Yes... maybe we could hook up after school... you could come over to my place..." He whispered sexily. I shuddered. He took this as a good sign. I nodded and quickly turned away. I now had an invitation to the Cullen's house, though no way was I going to tap _that_. Hmm... Maybe I could've asked Alice for an invite... better late than never, I guess.

When I found the little pixie's mind I smiled. She was in the middle of a vision about me, coming to her house and explaining to everyone about myself. That would save me having to explain it to her now.

**[A/N. Bella is in bold, **_Alice is in italics and underlined.__Normal thoughts are just italics_** :]**

**I'm glad you already know about me, but do you believe it? **She jumped in her seat next to jasper **[A/N. SWOON!!!!!! ^_^]**

**I'm in your mind, Alice. I'll be keeping it blocked so Dickward doesn't see your vision. Would you mind inviting to your house so, firstly, I can blow of your bro, and secondly, so nobody knows?**

_Yes, of course Izzy!!! I'm so excited to have a guardian angel!!!!!! _She then proceeded to ask a million questions in a minute.

**Alice! ALICE!!!! **

_Yeah?_

**I'll answer all your questions when I answer everyone else's, 'Kay? Right now I've got to ditch man-whore over there. **I left her mind with her laughing at his face.

"Edward, I'm sorry but it wouldn't have worked out. I'm leaving you." He looked at my face in shock. (I was in shock too. He _actually_ looked at my _face!!!_) And as if by magic the bell went.

"Oh and BTW I don't hook up." I smirked and strutted out of the room, to gym class. We were playing volleyball, you'd be amazed at how many people I managed to hit in the head with the ball. Mainly the boys who were staring at me and not the ball. I flounced out of the locker room, avoiding all the boys, to my car. Well, as close to my car as I could go.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, making her flaming hot so everyone who was touching her got burnt. Quickly doing a mass memory erase, and replacing it with me threatening them that if they ever went near her a gain I would make sure they couldn't have children, I also stepped on a couple of feet in my killer heels, but that's not the point.

I winked at Alice from across the lot, and she grinned back. Hopping into my baby I raced off before she could blink.

I parked and raced upstairs to change into a hello kitty tee with the words 'turn it up' written on it, a pair of Nike break point tennis caprice and a pair of white, black & pink DC's. I left a note to Charlie explaining that I'd gone for a run.

I raced off into the forest and froze. There was the best scent I had ever smelt. I raced off in the direction of the reservation. I let my mind probe the surroundings. I found it, but it didn't make sense. 2 human minds... shared? Then they ran into view, and my wings were as plain as day. But it didn't matter as they could hardly tell my secret without telling their own; they were wolves. The bigger one was black and the other one was a dark brown.

_She's beautiful... wait is she a leech? _One of them thought.

_I don't think so. She doesn't smell like one, plus she has wings... _I guessed he was the black one as he had an air of command. _Shape shifters. Ask them to phase and don't look._ Meggie told me.

"Ummm... my name's Izzy, nice to meet you. I'm an angel, and I'm not crazy so don't listen to the pixies!" I laughed. "But seriously, I know you're shape shifters so can one of you phase? I won't look! Scouts honour!" the brown one barked out a laugh and I closed my eyes and opened them when a human coughed.

"My name's Sam and this is Jared. " I cut him off. "Hi!!" I said and waved at the wolf. Sam coughed again.

"Yes, and we are werewolves. I didn't know angels existed." I cut him off again.

"Neither did I till 2 days ago."

"Interesting... well I have to ask, what's your diet?"

"I can eat human food but then I'd have to sleep so I'm trying to get into raw meat." I told him. Jared nodded his oversized head but Sam looked confused.

"Why did you say you were only trying raw meat?"

"Well you see, I've only been an immortal angel for two days, and I haven't really had the chance till now. And not being rude or anything but I kind of do need to hunt... so bye!! Nice meeting the big bad wolf tribe!!!" and with that I ran off, as I'd heard a couple of hearts beating and they smelled nice enough so I assumed they were my meal for today. I reached the deer and circled the doe, then lunged. But instead of meeting the soft body of my doe, I had slammed into the body of a rather hard person.

xXxXxXxXx

**I'm tempted to leave it there...**

**So I will!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA =D **

**Even though I've been so mean can you find it in your hearts to press the big green button?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry about how long it took me to update!!!!! I've just been so busy! **

**The awesomest beta in the whole world Blood and Fangs27!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I looked up to see Alice wedged in a tree. I noticed the glare she was sending off, but it didn't stop me. I started rolling around on the ground laughing my ass off. When I had calmed down I got up and carefully helped her out from the tree so her clothes didn't tear. "You do know you just frightened away my dinner?" I asked her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You were going to eat the doe?" Grr... she answered my question with another question. **(A/N don't you just hate when people do that?) **

"Yup. The key word being _was._" Alice laughed.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, I have to go, Jasper's probably wondering where I am! You're still coming to my house right?" I nodded.

"Bye Allie!"

"Bye Bells!" She ran off leaving me hungry. I raced through the forest till I found what I was looking for; a herd of deer that were grazing in a pretty, little clearing. Quite picturesque, but good things never last. I stalked around the clearing looking for a buck, and then I spotted it. When he got close enough, the rest of the herd bolted as I lunged, and talked it to the ground. My sharp teeth slicing through the animal's neck, ripping flesh clean from bone. I swallowed easily, and OMG it was the best thing I had ever tasted! Even better than truffles! Then I caught site of my reflection in the buck's eyes. You know when vampires feed, and their canine teeth are like touching their chin? Well imagine that except with all your top row of teeth (minus canines which go down to your chin) pointed till they're just overlapping your lip. Pretty freaky huh? Now imagine you're new to the whole sharp killer teeth thing. How would you feel? That's what I thought. You'd be scared shitless of yourself, and now you know how I feel.

Trying my best not to think about my teeth, I ran as fast as I could back home so Charlie wouldn't worry.

"Hey dad," I called as I came through the front door.

"Hey Bella! How was school?" he called back from the living room.

"Pretty boring, but all that hype has me beat, so I'm going to grab an early night." I said outside the door to the living room making sure he couldn't see any part of me.

"Kay Bells. Love you." He whispered the last part under his breath unaware that I could hear him.

"Love you too Dad..." I said just as low. Turning invisible, I jumped straight up to my closet and picked out a suitable outfit to where around my new family. Trying to be me, but not to showy, I picked a Paramore tunic, stone washed cotton jeans, high heeled stone washed tennis shoes, a hello kitty striped hoodie and cool gloves. **(A/N: all outfit pictures on profile.)**

I went to my mirror and decided my hair needed sprucing up. I added black streaks that looked a bit like ribbons, and straightened the top part of my hair. Pondering over my teeth, I thought about them growing out again and they did. I jumped when I saw them properly, I mean, foggy deer eyes are not the most ideal mirrors. I wished that they would retract and they did.

Deciding I looked acceptable, I jumped from the window in my room, spread my wings, and soared off. I had had plenty of practice flying when I shape shifted into an eagle, and I relished the feeling of wind ruffling my feathers. Spotting a mansion in the middle of the forest, I hid my wings and dropped into the trees. Jumping from the tops of them I landed gracefully in the sea of ferns where the mansion was. Alice was already there.

"Hey Alice," I said aloud. The rest of the family appeared, circling me in what was clearly an aggressive motion. I turned up the innocence, and the two females and the oldest looking male eased up. Alice was hidden behind the tallest male, I heard Meggie hiss violently in my mind. _That's major Whitlock! He was in the civil war, fighting for the south, and then he was changed into a vampire to work in the vampire's southern war. He killed me! _He didn't know any better. I'm not holding a grudge.

"She's not threat Jasper. She's from school." Alice said soothingly to the protective vampire in front of her. He relaxed slightly, still wary of the subtle threat in front of him, me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Jackass asked accusingly.

"Alice invited me, so there! Oh and just 'cause I didn't drop at your feet like a whore, doesn't mean you get to be bitchy." I answered smugly before turning to the leaders.

"Hello, I'm Izzy and I'm your guardian angel. Nice to meet you!" a guy who, if you painted him green would totally pass as the incredible hulk roared with laughter.

"You? You swear. You dress weirdly. Aren't angels meant to dress in white flowy dresses?"

"Uh, how about, no! Angels are their own people. They can dress how they want. Do you want to see my wings?"

"Sure! If you have them." I growled insulted by his last comment. I let them show and the shit-eating grin was wiped from his face.

"That's all well and good, but how do you know my Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's a free country, _major._ I can know who I want to know." He flinched getting my double meaning. The south wanted to keep slaves, but the Yankees won, so it became a free country. **(A/N I'm kind of impressed at my own history knowledge! We haven't even learned about the American civil war yet! Go me!)**

"The confederates did very well in the war! They won quite a lot of battles."

"Yeah, you ever heard the phrase 'they may have won the battle but we'll win the war'? Well I'm going to rephrase that. 'You may have won a few battles, but the Yankees won the war.' Get over it." I smirked at the end of my little rant.

"Yeah well—" Jasper started but Alice butted in before this could turn into a fight.

"I had a vision of Izzy, and she saw it in my mind. We started talking and I invited her over. Then I scared off her dinner when I went hunting." I nodded.

"Well, come inside." Carlisle the leader said. I now knew all their names as he was about to say them anyway.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. These are our children, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale—" I interrupted.

"Not Whitlock then? Trying to hide yourself behind a fake name?" he growled threateningly. _What happened to 'I'm not holding a grudge'? _Eragon mused. _Har har, you're hilarious. _

Carlisle decided to ignore my comment. "It seems you already know Edward and Alice." He then proceeded to show me into the mansion. As soon as I stepped into the house, I loved the decoration. It was a large open space with a glass window backing the whole south wall. Nice.

The family sat down in a living roomy type section, I sat down on an over sized arm chair. Alice then jumped on my lap. There were collective gasps but I didn't mind, and I patted her spiky hair.

"How about you tell us about yourself and how you died?" Esme asked kindly.

**(A/N I was going to leave it there but then I remembered I promised it to be longer than normal, so I'm continuing) **

"I was seven when I started changing. I got my first power, heightened senses. I got powers every year after that. I am stronger and faster than any other creature on earth, I can control the elements, I can shape-shift, I can control minds, like plant memories, erase them, talk in minds, read them and influence them, I know the answer to every question before its asked, I can become invisible and walk through walls whilst I am invisible, I can influence peoples' emotions with my voice, but it depends on the words context and melody, and when I turned 17 I became immortal. Two angels called Meggie and Eragon explained to me what had happened. They said I was a guardian angel for an immortal family. That was two days ago." I finished my story, and huffed. Everyone looked shocked but Esme and Rosalie looked like they were going to cry.

"You died on your birthday? How?" Esme asked, a lump in her throat.

"Oh no no no no! I didn't die! I simply froze at my current age so I could stay with my family. Normally the angel is made the age of the youngest member of the family, and they have to die first. I'm a completely different case." I told her but she still looked upset.

"Can you have children?" Rosalie asked tentatively.

"No..." I said quietly. "It's impossible." I wanted to cry. One thing I had always wanted since I was a little child was children and a caring husband. Rosalie looked even more upset. I didn't understand her pain so I looked into her mind.

_It's our fault. She can't live a happy human life because we exist. It's our entire fault. __It's not your fault Rosalie. It's nobody's fault. Even if you hadn't existed, I would have been made immortal to go with a different immortal family. Things happen for a reason. _I reassured her in her mind. She jumped slightly then looked up at me and nodded, even though there was still sadness in her eyes. Emmett realizing why she was upset put his arm around her. Aw.

Carlisle coughed brining attention back to him. "Might we be able to meet these two angels?" he asked.

_Tell him yes. To summon us down to earth you need to touch the tattoo on the back of your neck. _

_A tattoo?_ Since when did I have a tattoo?

_Since you found your guardian family. It says beatus curator angelus, Latin for blessed guardian angel. _Pretty… even so that didn't stop me from swearing them both out. I nodded to Carlisle and put my hand back to my neck. Sure enough there was a slightly raised bump, burning hot. I toughed it gently and there was a flash of light. Meggie and Eragon were standing either side of my chair. I felt a massive energy drain, my eyelids drooped and I slumped down in the chair. Meggie was in front of me in the next second, with something in her hand, but I was unable to move. She forced it down my throat. Alice who was still in my lap craned around to look at what was happening.

"Are you alright Izzy?" she asked.

"It's very hard for angels to summon other angels down, and Izzy is no exception. It's drained her of her energy." Eragon explained.

"So you're saying we got stuck with a weakling?" Emmett asked. I would have growled at him if I had had enough energy.

"Definitely not! Bella is the 2nd most powerful angel in existence; Lucifer being the most powerful, though he hardly counts." Emmett nodded wisely, trying to appear smart. I snorted.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Again, sorry it took so long to update! I might get the update for 'Bella's little sister' done tomorrow, but I might not have time. Bear with me. Reviews will make me type faster!!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Jasper's Southern Gal. xox**


	6. AN Discontinue

**I'm sorry for the massive wait, and well, you're going to keep waiting. I've lost all inspiration for this story, and if I ever decided to continue it, I'll let you all know, but for now it's being discontinued. Once again, really sorry.**

**JSG**


End file.
